The Legen of Selene D'Arc (Saiyan style)
by Cosmos-chan and Trunks
Summary: This is a parody of Jeanne D'Arq, Pg-13 just to be sure


The Legend of Selene Hecate D'Arq.  
  
Cosmos: You got that right!!! This is a Joan of Arq parody!!!! Only with Usagi as a Saiyan, fighting with Frieza. And I will not let someone burn her!!!!! Trunks: Are you sugar high again? Cosmos laughs crazily. Trunks: Anyhow this is dedicated to Cosmos-chan's cousin- Hecate  
  
It was the time of darkness [Cosmos: What am I thinking??? Trunks: You have brains, sis??? Cosmos growls!!!] Frieza had taken over half of Vegeta-sei. The legend says that goddess Selena herself had born this child. Selene Hecate, or Selenity. Selene was a saiyan, a hybrid. No one knew the other half, except for her. Her mother really was the goddess that gave saiyans the power. And this child, held him up. Here's the story.  
  
A city on the Northern part of Vegeta-sei  
  
A girl with silver hair, light as feather ran through the city. Though Saiyans hated hybrids she was an exception. Her angel-like featured made even the harshest smile. Then she heard someone calling her name. 'Selene, come here my daughter.' she saw a light. No one saw it though, she ran to it. She entered a park finding a secluded place. Then she saw a woman with long golden hair. She looked like her, like Selene D'Arq. 'Musume.' whispered the woman. "You are Goddess Selena!!" said Selene. "Yes Hecate Selene of Arq, I am her, but I am also your mother." said the woman. "My mother?" repeated Selene. "Yes, a terrible time has come, you must awaken as the soldier of hope. This is sword of the Moon, it'll help you." said the goddess. Selene examined the sword and she heard screams. The city was attacked by Frieze's henchmen. She ran there, just to see her father die. She let out a growl and at a speed faster than a normal saiyajins she killed the ones she saw. Then the next 10 went down. And so till she freed the city of the goons, she didn't stop. She stopped dead in tracks, The city was half destroyed. Most of the people were killed. Her eyes showed only pure hatred. Revenge.  
  
Years later  
  
The Royal Palace. King Vegeta was sitting in the throne room, his son nearby. "So who is this Hecate Selene of Arq?" he asked. "She is popular amongst the people. She alone defeated several Frieze's goons. She calls herself the Maiden of Hope." Said his advisor.  
  
'You Majesty. I am Maiden of Hope, Hecate Selene of Arc. Out goddess Selena, told me to gather an army and free Vegeta-sei of Frieze. If you will help me so generously, I ill prove that under cover of Selena we will win. Selene Hecate D'Arq. Maiden of hope' Was written in the letter. He folded the letter.  
  
"She will come here any minute" said the advisor, who was known as Bardock (This is AU) He had also a son Kakarott. "Sit onto my place Bardock, and you Kakarott onto Vegeta's place. We will test her. If she is sent from Selena she will recognize us both. And she will have to fight her way through the guards." Sounds of fighting were heard. "I guess she is already." sweatdropped Kakarott. Kakarott and Bardock sat into the throne and Selene entered. She looked at the throne and muttered something. Then her silver eyes flickered onto the hall. Searching for the faces she saw in the message she found Vegeta. She went to him and bowed slightly and said "I greet you, Prince Vegeta." then she continued searching until she found King Vegeta. She dropped on one knee and said "I am here to serve the Saiyan Empire, King Vegeta!" King Vegeta motioned everyone but Bardock, Kakarott and Prince Vegeta to leave. "Can you prove that you are sent from The Great Selena?" asked King Vegeta watching the girl curiously. She nodded and took of her back a sword lifting above her head she shouted some words in an unknown language some in usual (-the unknown-) "-Mother- Selena, I call upon your help, give me the power!!" shouted Selene. In the same moment her black spandex changed into white, a white skirt and a red vest formed on her. Her hair was now in a high ponytail and she had long ribbons coming from the bow on her back. A silver crescent shone on her forehead proudly. "Sent here by Goddess Selena!! Maiden of Hope, Sailor Moon." Presented herself Selena. "This form is only needed to give people the blessing of the Goddess." She said. "Yes, I see, but we have to make sure you are a maiden." Said the King. "What!!!! There's no way I am going to undress!!!!!1 I have my pride!!!" shouted Selene looking stupid. King Vegeta sweatdropped and said "You will only undress to shorts and sports bra, and only searched for the marking of mating." Selene gulped.  
  
In the next room Selene was sitting frozen on the couch. She had chills running up her spine, but the reason was not the cold, it was what Prince Vegeta was doing to her. He searched every bit of her body carefully through. And his touch made her shiver. After finishing she went to dress herself. He smirked and went to her and placed a kiss onto her shoulder. She growled in warning.  
  
"Well, I think everything is fine, do you think so Bardock?" asked K. Vegeta. "No. there's one little thing.to get what she want, she has to be the Prince's future mate." Said Bardock "It has been always like that, the chosen ones of the Goddess always married the royalty of Vegeta-sei" he said 'What about her daughter.." Thought Selene frowning. "Do you agree with that, Hecate" asked K. Vegeta mentally smirking at the girl who was scowling and frowning. "Yes I do!" she said. "Good."  
  
  
  
Cosmos-chan: How was it??? Trunks: Actually Jeanne didn't marry a royalty, and she wasn't the daughter of the Goddess Cosmos: This is my story, buster!!!! Trunks: Ok, ok, sheeesh 


End file.
